


You've got a Friend in Weed

by XRaves



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Bottom Keith, Drugs, Fluff, Keith is edgy, M/M, Marijuana, Shotgunning, Smut, Weed, all three genres, drugs during sex, fucking while high, klance, lance is homesick, powerbottom keith, shotgun: drugs, the whole shebang
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 17:00:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14406507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XRaves/pseuds/XRaves
Summary: Lance is so intrigued in the boy with the violet eyes, but is it worth breaking his Mama's warnings? Spoiler: yes, yes it's so worth it•••If you asked Lance what the number one thing his mom always told him was, he’d say, “Don’t do drugs, mijo, they will tear up your insides.” So then why is he wishing he had the guts to join the boy who was smoking a joint, perched on the rooftop of the Garrison?





	You've got a Friend in Weed

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a fun short fic for 4/20 that I came up with, but yestofandoms decided to get me deeper into this world and now it's over 6k and is now my longest fic. I hope you enjoy, because I kinda slaved over this...

If you asked Lance what the number one thing his mom always told him, he’d say, “Don’t do drugs, mijo, they will tear up your insides.” So then why is he wishing he had the guts to join the boy who was smoking a joint, perched on the rooftop of the Garrison? Maybe it was the way the boy’s combat boots shone against the white roof, or maybe it was the way he’d ditched their orange and white creamsicle outfits in favor of a black tee that pulled tight against his chest whenever he inhaled. And yet somehow Lance knew neither of those was the reasons he’d been interested. Sure, he can appreciate a handsome face, but Lance’s true interest lay in those stunning purple eyes that seemed to be searching. For what, he didn’t know, but he wanted to make it his mission to find out. 

Lance continued to ogle at the boy, hiding behind a large pillar, and watching the smoke billow up from his mouth and wrap around his head like a vine snaking around a tree branch. Lance was so focused on staring at the purple-eyed beauty, he accidentally lost his balance and tumbled forward onto the hard concrete, right in front of the boy perched on the roof.

"Um, what are you doing here?" The boy says to Lance as he puts out his joint and slowly helps Lance up from the ground to sit next to him on the ledge. He was even more gorgeous when Lance was right in front of him. Those same piercing eyes, that Lance was previously enraptured by, were now looking at Lance as if they were staring into his soul. Lance felt like he couldn't breathe. Eventually, he shook himself out of his stupor and took a step back, averting his eyes from the beautiful boy in front of him.

"Uh, I was just trying to... find the bathroom! Yeah, that's it," Lance said sheepishly as he scratched the back of his neck.

"Right," The boy said in response. This boy was no ordinary pretty face, this boy was Keith Kogane, Lance's literal worst nightmare. Despite their rocky start, the two had slowly become friends with the help of their friend group. A simple misunderstanding had put the two at odds ever since Keith first got transferred to the Galaxy Garrison, successfully sweeping Lance out of fighter class and into the cargo pilot training. Over time, however, Hunk and Pidge managed to get Lance and Keith to at least stay in the same room together without fighting. "So why are you really out here?" Keith asks, his face turned back towards the sky.

"Okay, I knew you would catch me on my lie, but I don't expect you to understand the complex reasons behind my motives, Keith,"

"You're homesick, aren't you?" Keith says, and Lance's shoulders droop. Damn. He thought he could at least try to distract Keith and misdirect him into another topic by issuing a challenge, but no, Keith had seen right through him. "It's alright, I get it. You haven't seen them in a year, you must be hurting," That's so Keith honestly, to just bring up his family as if he knows exactly what he's talking about and how to diagnose Lance's inner emotions. Normally, a bold statement like this from Keith would bristle Lance, but it was around the witching hour, Lance had been studying for Iverson's stupid final exam for two nights in a row, and to put it frankly, Lance was tired. He was fed up with having to control himself and his brain-to-mouth filter. So instead, he took it off entirely. 

"Yeah, I can't deny it, I miss them. It's just that I'm used to constant noise and activity, but Hunk doesn't make quite as much noise as 13 people in a house do." Lance stared off into the stars. "You know," Lance said, "I envy you. You're somehow able to be content with minimal human interaction and practically no family. You're the perfect soldier, no strong connections or lovers that could become a weakness. I wish I could feel content by just being alone for once in my life." Lance looked back at Keith. He had re-lit his joint and was taking breaths almost as deep as his thoughts. As Keith breathes out, the tendrils of smoke continue to swirl around their heads, making Lance's mind go fuzzy and warm. And so they sat there the rest of the night in silence, Keith with his head in the clouds and Lance with his eyes glued to the smoky curls making their way around Keith's head.

Lance doesn't know what pulled him to come back, but all he knows is that he's back. This time, however, Lance doesn't sneak around, and instead goes and sits down next to Keith. Lance will occasionally make a comment about the constellations, but other than that, the boys mostly stay quiet in their little pocket of space, watching the night sky as it blankets the entire world in darkness. After a while of sitting and pondering, Lance starts to shiver.

"Are you cold? Here, take my sweater," Keith handed Lance the sweater he wore during free-dress day and smiled to himself as he saw how Lance seemed to drown in the fabric. Somehow, Keith didn't notice the orange and white pin with the words "Fighter Class" in bold print that was still attached to the red wool of the sweater. Keith was only in his black tee still, but he didn't seem to be bothered by the cold. That night, or morning rather, was the first time Lance saw Keith's smile reach his eyes. 

The next morning, Lance woke up in the same red sweater from last night and at breakfast, Pidge noticed something strange, "So, Lance, since when have you been fighter class?" Lance choked on his cheerios and Keith just turned away, a soft smile on his face. 

And so from then on, it became routine. Keith would go up to sit first, smoking a joint all on his own, before Lance would come up and join him. After the first couple times of Lance being cold and stealing Keith's sweaters and jackets, Keith eventually developed into bringing his comforter for them to share. The beds at the Garrison were singles, however, so they would sit pressed into each other's sides as they stared up at the night sky in wonder.

One of these nights, however, something was different. The atmosphere was different. As Lance sat down next to Keith this time, he turned to face Lance, grabbing his attention. Keith wasn't smoking this time, but Lance wished he was. It would help dispense the heavy atmosphere that surrounded them.

"I'll tell you something Lance, I'm not always the annoying hardass you seem to see me as. I get lonely too, but in a different way. I never really had anyone close to me that I could call my family. This led to me creating a wall that made it difficult to break through.” Lance lifted a hand to Keith's shoulder and rubbed it reassuringly, beckoning him to continue, "Occasionally, I'll let people through the gate in my mind, but you, Lance, were the first person who decided to stare at my wall and instead of waiting for me to let you in, you decided you would find a way over by yourself. It hasn't quite worked yet, but you're starting to find taller and taller ladders and one of these days, you might just be able to climb faster than I can build."

By the end of Keith's speech, Lance is shocked. He knew Keith didn't have much of a family other than Shiro, but he didn't know how much their nights together meant to Keith. Lance's eyebrows knitted together and he lifted Keith's chin to meet his eyes.

"Oh, Keith..." Lance was still making that same, sad expression and Keith wished he could smooth out the wrinkles forming in between Lance's eyebrows. During these nights though, there was an unspoken rule that they could act on their true feelings and thoughts without an audience's judgment. And so Keith lifted thumb to smooth over Lance's eyebrows. Lance laughed, "What are you doing?"

"Smoothing out your worry lines. You look a lot prettier without then you know." Lance just chuckled and rubs his thumb over the spot on Keith's jaw where he had missed a spot while shaving. They stare at each other for what feels like forever before Lance decides it's now or never. So he closes the gap between them, and he finally feels complete with Keith's lips moving fluidly on his own. They break for air, and they spend the rest of the night like usual, staring at the prettiest night sky they've ever seen.

They don't talk about the kiss. It just becomes part of their routine. They still play fight during the day and have fun banter, but there's an underlying smirk to it all. At night, when it seems like time has put itself on hold for them, Lance will greet Keith with a small kiss on his head, but other than that, they haven't discussed if they're dating or what they are.

It all escalated, however, when Lance gets chewed out by Iverson because he "wasn't even trying to be moved up to fighter class" and how he's a "huge waste of space". Of course, Keith had been there the entire time. Do you know how dehumanizing it is to be told you're not trying when in reality you're putting all the effort you have into trying for your goal? Newsflash, it's very discouraging. Keith clenched his fists and grit his teeth at the time, but he knew that is he acted out, he'd be thrown out before he could even begin to try to find a place to sleep.

So when Keith sat curled up in his comforter, smoking, as usual, Lance plopped into Keith's lap and immediately grabbed his blunt and put it to his lips. Lance wanted to feel numb. Keith had once described the feeling that the weed gave him, and Lance decided that he was too distraught to think of his mom's warnings against drugs. As he breathed in though, Lance immediately fell into a coughing fit and Keith lightly patted his back. Keith pulled Lance up to meet his eyes so that he was straddling Keith, and he kissed him firmly on the mouth. 

"Babe, I know you want to forget about that fucking dickhead Iverson and that whole class, but this isn't the way to do it. I don't want you getting addicted like I am." Keith was cupping Lance's face and under the intense scrutiny of Keith's gaze, Lance started to break down. Lance was sobbing and he tucked his head into the crook of Keith's neck. Lance clutched to Keith's shirt like a lifeline and continued to sob, dampening a spot on Keith's shoulder.

Lance knew he couldn’t turn to drinking or smoking just to help him forget the mess of today, but at least he had someone who could comfort him in these trying times. Speaking of which, Lance needed answers. After a few minutes, Lance had calmed down a lot and looking up, he spoke through small sniffles.

“K-Keith, what are we?” Lance was wiping away his tears when Keith grabbed his hand to steady its frantic movements.

“Well, I’d like to be your boyfriend, as long as that’s what you want,” Keith said calmly. Lance smiled and nodded really huge before tucking his face back into the crook of his neck. And so there they sat. Lance cradled in Keith’s lap with a blanket wrapped around them, as they stared up at the stars. 

And so everything was okay. They were okay. They kept up this routine of seeing each other in classes during the day and meeting on the rooftop at night. They apparently weren't doing a very good job of hiding that something was going on, however, because Pidge and Hunk had slowly become more suspicious of their nighttime activities.

"So Lance, where do you go at night?" Hunk asked Lance one day during their astrophysics class. Hunk had noticed that at the same time every night, Lance would always sneak out. Hunk was his best friend, so why wasn't Lance telling him where he was going? 

"I umm- I uhh- haha, well, that doesn't really matter now does it Hunk? I just go to clear my thoughts, yeah." Hunk wasn't convinced, but he decided to let it go for now. After all, if it was really important, Lance would have just told him. He was probably just going to the training gym to get some extra practice after-hours. Pidge ended up noticing shortly after Hunk did.

"So Keith, buddy, where do you go in the late hours of the night?" Pidge had asked him one day during lunch.

"Oh nowhere Pidge, you know I like to go up on the roof to smoke so it doesn't bother you." This was true, but it wasn't the whole truth. Pidge decided she had to get answers to this mysterious thing going on between Keith and Lance. 

"I bet they go up on the roof together to make out," Pidge said one day to Hunk as they hung out in the little gremlin's room.

"Don't be silly Pidge, they couldn't even stand to be in the same room with each other when they first met." Hunk said. He knew that was almost two years ago, but somehow it felt like only yesterday Lance was complaining about something Keith did that day. 

"So why don't we go out there, huh? Let's bust them and see what they're really up to." Of course, Pidge already had an idea of what was happening, but she wanted to know for sure. So that's why Hunk and Pidge were sneaking out of their dorms that night, not even ten minutes after Lance and Keith had disappeared. As they made their way to the rooftop, they must have made a wrong turn, because when they got there, Lance and Keith were nowhere to be seen. 

"Dang it! We chose the wrong rooftop!" Pidge started grumbling to herself, looking around to see if she could figure out the probability of them being on any of the other rooftops. Little did they know, if they'd just looked up, they would've seen two pairs of feet dangling off of the roof, a familiar black comforter, and steady curls of smoke drifting up into the night sky.

Just when the boys were finally getting comfortable together, fate decided it wanted to throw a wrench in their plans. Shiro went missing. 

Shiro was the person closest to Keith before Lance came along. Shiro was practically Keith's older brother. Keith needed a support system, and Shiro was that perfect support. He became a parental figure for Keith, so when it was announced that Shiro had gone missing along with Pidge's older brother, Matt, and their father, it wrecked everyone's ideas for the future. When Pidge heard the news that it was most likely "pilot error", it didn't quite sit well with her. She knew there was more to the story. Pidge decided that she had to find the truth, so she snuck into Iverson's office and managed to discover that they don't actually know why the flight to Kerberos was lost.

Keith, on the other hand, didn't go looking for answers, he went searching for vengeance. Lance was awoken around 2 am, an hour before his and Keith's usual meeting time, by the loud rapping at his and Hunk's dorm room door. Lance groggily threw off his covers, ready to scream at Pidge about waking him at such an ungodly hour, but as he opened the door, he was met with those beautiful purple eyes streaked with tears.

"Lance." Keith whimpered out and in the blink of an eye, he was hurtling towards Lance's chest. Lance easily caught him in his arms and, after shutting the door, they sank to the floor together. It was interesting how not even two weeks ago, Lance was seeking comfort in Keith's arms, and now it's the complete opposite. As Keith sobbed, Lance stroked his hair, trying to calm the shaking boy. 

"It's Shiro," Keith whimpered out, "He's gone." Lance was going to question what this meant, but Hunk walked over, the pity was clear in his eyes. Hunk had since woken up by all the commotion and quietly showed Lance the news article. In big, bold letters was the phrase, "Kerberos Mission Disappears, Pilot Error". Lance's eyes went wide and he sucked in a gasp of air as he held Keith tighter.

"Oh Keith," Lance said, sorrow seeping into his tone. They sat there together for quite some time before Keith sat back and rubbed his face clear of all his tears. 

"I'm going to show that bastard that he can't do this," Keith said, determined. Lance stood up to follow him.

"Keith, I know you're devastated, but you're not thinking clearly. He didn't do this to Shiro, to them. You're going to regret doing this." Lance tried to reason with Keith, but he had a fire in his eyes.

"Lance, I need to make that fucker pay for this. He's destroyed everyone and everything around me that I once cared about." Keith had his hand on the door like he was considering marching down to Iverson's quarters and punching him right now. Lance put a hand on his shoulder.

"Keith, no-" 

"What if he takes you next, Lance? What then, huh? I wouldn't be able to live with myself if that bastard took you from me too." Keith spun around, tears in his eyes, gripping on to Lance's nightshirt as if he was going to disappear right in front of him. "I have to do this. For Shiro, for my mom, and for anyone else that's a victim of that cunt." And with that, Lance knew he wouldn't be able to stop him. So he let him go. Keith stooped down to give Lance a quick, but meaningful, peck on the lips, and then he was storming down the hall towards the commander's office.

"You-you're just going to- to let him go? Just like that? Lance, I don't know-" Hunk started, worries already spilling off his tongue.

"Hunk, if there's anything I know about Keith, it's that I would never have gotten him to stay. For whatever reason, fate has decided that this needs to happen. Maybe it's part of a bigger plan, or they really want to see Iverson punched in the face, but either way, this was meant to happen." Lance smiled to himself as he shut the door, turned off the light, and went back to bed for the short half hour he had left before their rooftop meeting. Hunk wasn't quite convinced, but hearing that essentially half of Pidge's family is missing, he decided that he should go check up on the small cadet a few doors down.

When Lance got to their usual spot on the rooftop, he was surprised to see that Keith was still sitting in his usual place, joint in hand, blanket wrapped around his thin form. When Lance sat down, Keith immediately wrapped Lance into his comforter and hugged the other boy tight.

"They're kicking me out. I have the morning to pack up any things I have, but after that, I'm expected to leave," Keith said. Lance felt his heartbreak. He'd gotten used to the soft kisses, warm hugs, and sly smiles. "It's funny how after all these years of trying to leave, now I don't want to," Keith chuckled. "I have a funny feeling that it has to do with you, Lance." Lance knew he was being selfish, but he couldn't help his heart fluttering in his chest at those words.

"Keith, why did you try so hard to leave in the first place?" Lance asked.

"You know that my parents weren't very much a part of my life, right?" Lance nodded, "Well, I suspect that the Garrison had a part in taking at least my mom away from me. My dad was constantly working as a firefighter and eventually died in a house fire. Everyone told him to not go into that burning building, but you couldn’t tell him anything. My mother on the other hand, was 'killed in an accident' according to the Garrison, but I doubt that's the real reason." Lance nodded as he started to understand. It's not that Keith ever wanted to come to the Garrison, they just wanted to keep Keith from suing them since his mom is now most likely dead, or lost in space because of them. As if that was somehow equal to his mom's life, 'Hey, sorry your mom died, here, have a full ride to our school to make up for it.' Lance did wonder how Keith managed to pay to go to the Garrison, but he guesses that's why he can afford it. He took it because he had nowhere else to go, so once he signed a contract with the Garrison, he was stuck there until graduation.

"So where are you going to go? How are you going to find somewhere close by to stay? We're practically in the middle of the desert." Lance wondered, concerned for his boyfriend's future.

"There's an old shack nearby where my parents lived before they had me and stayed at the Garrison in the worker's dorms. I figured I could just go there. It's only about three miles west of here." Keith said. He wasn't going to be happy about not being able to see his boyfriend super often, but he's sure they'll figure something out.

"Keith, you can't live in a shack! There'll be bugs and- and-" And with that, Lance was cut off when Keith pulled him into a sweet kiss. Lance's words quickly melted on his tongue as things got heated and Keith slipped his tongue into Lance's mouth. Lance had never been a huge fan of french kissing, but the way that Keith was doing whatever that was with his tongue made him reconsider it. As they kissed under the stars, Lance pulled Keith as close as he could get to the other boy. It was an uncomfortable position for Keith's spine until he just gave in and threw his leg over Lance's hips, effectively straddling him.

Lance accepted this new position and continued to kiss Keith as if his life depended on it. The only time they broke apart was both for air and also because Keith was now in danger of falling off the roof. 

"I love this and all, but I don't want to be caught making out or fall off the roof. Not gonna lie, neither of those sound like good ideas." Keith chuckled at Lance's remark and slid off of Lance's lap. 

"Well, if you come visit me, then maybe we can arrange for a more comfortable spot to make out." Lance smiled at his remark and then frowns, remembering that this will be their last rooftop meeting for a while.

"I'm going to miss you." Lance croaked, his voice hoarse.

"I'm going to miss you too," Keith whispered back, and they spend the rest of the time they have together perched on the roof, fingers interlocked, glancing up at the stars.

The next day after breakfast, Keith wasn't allowed to say goodbye to anyone, but he quickly pecked Lance's cheek when he passed him in the hallway before heading to the office where he'd be expelled forever due to "discipline issues". Yeah right.

Things were different without Keith. Previously, Keith, Hunk, and Pidge were a team working on the flight simulator together, but with Keith gone, Lance got moved up into the spot that Keith once occupied. He moved into Keith's flight team with Hunk and Pidge, his uniform, and his schedule. He was essentially being turned into a replacement Keith to cope with the real Keith's disappearance. In the past few months, he'd actually gotten used to the label of cargo pilot and he'd made some pretty good friends there, but an official came to get him during his first class and gave him a card that had said "congratulations" and his new schedule. People were happy for him, but instead of feeling proud that he's finally made it and he'd finally done enough to make it into the fighter class, he only felt an empty hole in his heart that Keith had once filled. 

The whole gang still skyped together every night, but calls had to be short and sweet since they were using the Garrison's wifi and Keith was still on the lookout for clues about Shiro (not that the team knew he was doing this). Of course, Keith and Lance would text each other throughout the day, but it felt so different to the long nights spent together, huddled together under Keith's black comforter.

After about a month of Keith being gone, Lance couldn't take it anymore. He had to see him. Just after three in the morning, Lance grabbed his small backpack and sneaked out of the Garrison, headed west.

Lance walked for what felt like forever, but after only an hour, he made it to the small shack in under an hour. He assumed it was the correct place because it was the only place around for miles (except for the Garrison of course). When Lance got to the front door, he realized that he had no idea what he was going to say to Keith. It was too late, however, because Lance had already knocked. 

When Keith opened the door, he stared at Lance like he was a tall glass of water in this never-ending desert. Keith was still in that black tee, now paired with black skinny jeans and a utility belt, including a spot for two pouches and his trusty knife. Now, Keith had gained a new addition to his outfit. It was a red and yellow crop jacket that probably was less for comfort and more for aesthetic reasons. And of course, Keith was smoking his stress away, blunt in hand.

"Lance?" Keith whispered, his hand outstretched to touch Lance as if he was only a mirage of the desert and not Lance himself standing in his doorway. Lance nodded and stepped into Keith's arms. They laughed and Keith actually picked Lance up and spun him around. Once their fit of happiness was mostly over, they had to talk. Keith led Lance into the pseudo-living room and hurriedly flipped a large chalkboard over to its blank side. It looked complicated and boring, with lots of charts and maps with lines connecting them. It was like something straight out of a detective show. Keith wanting to hide the board made it seem like it was personal, so Lance figured it was best not to mention it in fear of bringing down the mood. So he didn’t.

"So, what are you doing here in the middle of the night?" Keith asked and casually leaned against the wall.

"Well, it's been unbearable without you, so I decided that I had to come visit you in person, even if it was just for the night." Lance flopped down on to the couch that sat on the one side of the small room.

"That bad, huh?" Keith sat down next to him. 

"It’s been awful! I just started getting used to being a cargo pilot, but then they moved me into fighter class where you were and Iverson keeps telling me to not follow in your footsteps, and it's so annoying. I just want you to be back at the Garrison with me." Lance rambled and Keith listened to him complain about how much he missed his boyfriend. It was mostly Lance talking, but Keith enjoyed it all the same. After about an hour of just catching up and enjoying each other’s company, Lance leaned his head on the couch and turned it to face Keith. 

“I’m sorry if you had like, plans today or something, but I just couldn’t stand to stay locked up in that grey nightmare prison without you.” Lance said and smiled softly.

"No, no plans, but I'm actually really glad that you're here. I've just about gone insane here on my own. I've missed having human contact." Keith admitted.

"Well if it's human contact that you crave, I can certainly help with that." Keith smiled and inched closer to Lance, ready for an amazing make-out session, but Lance put his hand up, "On one condition: you teach me how to smoke that thing." Lance said, pointing to the blunt Keith had been steadily smoking since he had showed up. Keith’s eyes widened. Lance had been thinking it over recently and he'd come to the conclusion that he was always overthinking everything. If he could get a chance to let everything go and just let himself be loose and free, he'd be a lot happier.

"Lance, we've discussed this. It's too late for me, but I don't want you becoming the mess that I am." Keith grumbled. 

"I know, but I've been thinking about it with a completely clear head and I think I'd be good for me if I could just forget my worries for a bit. Besides, I won't have any way to get any weed while you're out here in this shack." Lance explained. Keith thought it over for a bit. Was he willing to expose his boyfriend to drugs just so he can get the smoochy time he craves? Call him selfish, but yeah, he is.

"Alright fine, I'll shotgun it for you a couple times though," Keith said. Keith said. Lance had no idea what this meant, but Keith explained it anyway as he rolled a new joint. His old one was almost done anyway, "We're only going to smoke one okay? I don't need you getting addicted.” 

"So basically, what I'm going to do is take a hit and then I'll kiss you and when I blow the smoke into your mouth, you need to breathe it in. That's the easiest way to do this without my tongue getting burnt." After Keith explained, it seemed like it made sense.

"Okay, get ready." Keith lit the end of the joint and took a hit, resisting the urge to blow it out right away. He came closer to Lance and pressed their lips together. As Lance parted his lips, Keith gently breathed the smoke into Lance's mouth. After they parted, Lance blew out the smoke, coughing it directly into Keith's face. Keith started coughing too and Lance panicked.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry Keith, I didn't mean to!" Lance was starting to feel the weed take effect in his brain as his mind slowly went hazy and his senses heightened. Keith was unconcerned and instead, he ended up laughing once he caught his breath.

"Oh my god that's hilarious. Lance, you have to turn your head to the side so you don't choke me." Keith was still chuckling to himself when Lance grabbed his hand and brought it to his mouth, ready to try again. Keith repeated the process, this time with a lot more success.

“Okay that was better, now do I get my kisses?” Keith asks. Lance rolled his eyes and smiled.

“I guess you can have a couple.” Keith grinned and pressed his lips to Lance’s properly. They stayed there for a minute before Keith goes back to doing the magical thing with his tongue again. Lance was like putty in Keith’s hands, and he moaned into Keith’s mouth. They broke away for air and Keith threw his leg over Lance’s hips so he was straddling him again, and pushed Lance down on his back. Keith pulled Lance back into a kiss by his shirt and that’s when the fuzziness in Lance’s mind decided to take over and erased all his filters. 

“It’s awfully hot in here,” Lance said, tugging off Keith’s jacket and then his own. As the kissing turned even more heated, they continued to undress each other. First, their jackets, then their shirts, and finally their jeans and shoes, until they were left in only their boxers. Keith took care when undressing Lance, lovingly slipping off his clothes like they were layers of Lance himself, just as important and precious as the rest of him. Lance, on the other hand, just wanted Keith’s clothes gone, but he was willing to follow Keith’s lead and go slowly. Keith had put the joint down on the coffee table earlier so they didn’t start any fires, but with most of their clothes out of the way, Keith picked it back up, ready for another hit.

“Do you want to try it on your own this time? Or do you still need my help?” Keith asked. Lance thought about it for a bit. He was probably fine on his own, but it was really hot whenever Keith blew the smoke directly into his mouth.

“Can you still shotgun it for me? Maybe just a couple more times?” Lance asked.

“Are you sure this isn’t your way of getting more kisses out of me?” Keith questioned. Damn, he’d seen right through him. Again.

“Uh no, of course not…” Lance trailed off, with a smile for added effect. Keith fondly returned the smile and brought the joint back to his lips. He took a hit and transferred it to Lance, enjoying the blissed-out look his boyfriend wore when he breathed out the smoke above Keith’s head. 

“You know, I think the weed is making me horny,” Lance says casually as if he was reporting the weather.

“L-Lance! You can’t just say things like that.” Keith spluttered, surprised. Lance shrugged and punctuated his point by grinding his hips up to meet Keith’s. Keith moaned and threw his head back as he continued to grind down on to Lance. He leaned forward to grab Lance’s shoulders, steadying himself as they grinded against each other. Keith took another hit just for himself and put the joint back down on to the coffee table. Lance grabbed the back of his neck and pulls him down to meet his lips. What was left of the moonlight was streaming through the old, moth-eaten curtains, and down on to Lance’s face. He was gorgeous. Keith sat back to admire Lance and stroked a hand through his hair as if to prove to himself that all of this was real. 

“Fuck Lance, I’m so in love with you,” Keith whispered, staring down at the beautiful boy below him. Lance froze. That was the first time either of them had admitted to loving the other. It was new. It wasn’t a bad new, just different, but it felt right coming out of his mouth.

“I love you too, Keith,” Lance said to him. And it was true that the boys loved everything about the other, all their quirks and flaws. After a moment, Lance decided it was time to get back to the activity at hand, so he grabbed Keith’s butt with both hands, and ground hard up into the soft flesh of Keith’s thighs. Keith moaned and leaned forward to grab the lube from a drawer on the side of the coffee table. Popping the cap, Keith squirted a little bit of the lube on to his hand and started to warm it up.

“Are you clean? And have you ever done this before?” Keith asked. Lance looked away and sheepishly responded.

“Yeah I’m clean, but I’ve only done it with girls before…” Keith smiled and lightly cupped Lance’s jaw.

“Hey, it’s okay, you don’t need to be ashamed. I’ll bottom for you the first time.” Keith said and looked into Lance’s ocean eyes. Lance nodded and watched as Keith started to finger himself under his boxers. It looked a little uncomfortable, so Lance helped Keith out of his boxers and quickly followed with his own. Wanting to get in on the action, Lance grabbed Keith’s dick and slowly started stroking him. Keith moaned and pushed another finger into himself, stretching himself further. Feeling like he was prepared enough, Keith got more lube and started stroking Lance to make sure he was slick enough to minimize any pain. 

Keith positioned himself over Lance’s cock and slowly sank down onto it. Lance let out a hefty moan and then quickly covered his mouth, embarrassed about the noise that came out of his mouth. Keith grabbed his wrists and pinned them above his head.

“No, I want to hear your sounds,” Keith said. Lance nodded and smiled up at those beautiful eyes. 

“You don’t have to pin me, I’ll be good for you, I promise.” Lance winked and Keith let him go with a face that seemed to say, ‘if you say so’. Keith let himself sink further down on to Lance’s dick, took him to the base and let himself get adjusted. Once Keith gave the okay, Lance grabbed his hips and slowly thrust out and then back into his tight heat. 

“Ooooh babe,” Lance moaned, “You’re so tight.” Keith’s eyes were half-lidded as Lance started to speed up his thrusts. Keith rode him like a pro, still managed to look ethereally gorgeous sat on top of Lance’s cock. 

It was getting close to the sunrise now, and beams of light were starting to come streaming from the windows, casting the early rays of dawn over them. The smoke curled around their heads and created a hazy atmosphere, one where it seemed like nothing could ever go wrong. Keith continued to smoke as he rode Lance, coming closer and closer to his climax. Keith passed the joint to Lance, who managed to successfully take a hit on his own. 

“Mmmm, Lance!!” Keith moaned as he orgasmed, collapsing on top of Lance’s chest. Lance came shortly after him and they lay there together, slowly coming down from their highs. Lance’s dick slowly started softening and it slipped out of Keith’s hole.

“Wow, that was amazing,” Keith said as he sat up, preparing to wipe their chests.

“So, did I blow your mind?” Lance asked, wiggling his eyebrows at Keith.

“I hate you, oh my god go get dressed,” Keith whined, pushing Lance’s shoulder and standing up to go get dressed again. After wiping himself and Lance off with a wet washcloth, Keith finally glanced over at the clock. Panic rushed through his veins. “Lance, you have to get back! They’re going to call roll and if you’re not there-” Keith was cut off by Lance pressing a kiss to his lips.

“It’s okay Keith, I brought my uniform so I can go straight to my first class,” Lance reassured him, zipping up the creamsicle uniform and smoothing his hair down. Keith has to say, he preferred the version of Lance that was half-dressed and rubbing sleep out of his eyes.

“Alright, whatever you say,” Keith responded, still in only his boxers. Now was the hardest part of this whole trip, saying goodbye again. Keith pulled Lance into his arms and hugged him as tight as he could.

“I don’t want to go,” Lance whispered against his shoulder.

“I don’t want you to go,” Keith admitted, “Visit soon?” he asked Lance.

“Of course.” And with that, Keith regretfully watched as Lance walked east into the unknown of the desert. But he knew he’d be back soon,

because Lance forgot his deodorant.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this and if you want to say hi, you can do it at my tumblr or instagram: rileysweeto
> 
> And if you have a specific prompt or request, just put it in the comments or PM me and I'll be sure to consider it :D
> 
> (Also, even if it doesn't seem like it, I read every single comment and I appreciate every single one, so fuel my writing and please feel free to say something down below)
> 
> •••
> 
> Edit (May 9, 2018)
> 
> Some people said they want a sequel, so let me know if that’s something you’re interested in
> 
> •••
> 
> Edit (September 21, 2018)
> 
> The sequel is now on its way and I've now gone back and edited this, so if you want to the read a better version, then feel free to re-read it and tell me what you think :)


End file.
